A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-part mailer assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a multi-part single-layer form suited for feeding through computer printers, in combination with an envelope which secures the parts in position for specialized postal processing and handling.
B. Description of the Related Art
A known procedure for specialized postal processing and handling has previously required printing or writing information on various separate slips of paper and attaching the slips by various means to the outside of an envelope. Such a procedure is commonly used in preparing certified, registered and/or insured mail.
For example, in using forms supplied by the United States Postal Service for certified mail, it is necessary to separately address and complete a certified mailing receipt. In addition, both faces of the return receipt card, the envelope to be mailed, and the request for return receipt service on the face of the envelope is required to be addressed. Separately affixing by glue, an adhesive, tape or other means is required to attach a certified mail slip and the return receipt card to the outside of the addressed envelope.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,793 to Walz, a multiple-part mailer form assembly is shown in which the addressing of the multiple forms required for certified mail or other specialized postal handling may be accomplished by continuously-fed impact-type printers. The parts are then separated from each other for affixing some parts to the outside of a standard window envelope which can be addressed by the insertion of one of the extra form layers.
However, this type of multiple-layer continuous assembly cannot be addressed or overprinted in the non-impact printers that have recently come into common use, or on less-expensive impact-type printers which have no means to adjust for strength of impact or thickness of multiple-layer forms. Additionally, the address information printed on the intermediate or rear layers of such forms is often degraded or blurred to less readable condition by the necessity of printing through the above layers. This degradation renders unfeasible the use of a postal barcode on the lower layers of address inserts to be compatible with U. S. Postal Service sorting equipment that is now generally used. In addition, this degradation renders unfeasible the use of high-density barcodes in other formats for automated identification of the return receipt postal card when it is returned to the sender as proof of delivery to the addressee.
Furthermore, this prior mailer requires forms to be separately affixed to the outside of the envelope by using a glue, adhesive, tape, or other means. The prior type includes a significant amount of carrier, backing, carbon layer, peel-off or other materials that must be handled and removed during use and discarded as waste after use. The prior mailer requires chemical treatment of some layers of the form in manufacturing. Also, though the prior mailer is not suitable for feeding through automatic non-impact printers, the return address of the sender must be printed on the back of the return receipt card portion of the form by non-impact means, i.e. either hand-printing or labeling or offset printing during the manufacturing process, in order to avoid unwanted reverse printing of the return address on the face of the other layers. Finally, the prior multiple-part mailer provides no means to note the request for return receipt service, if desired, on the face of the envelope as required by postal regulations.
Clearly, the process of preparing certified, registered, and/or insured mail is tedious, complicated, and labor-intensive, particularly for businesses and institutions in which items such as notifications, reminders, or valuable documents are commonly sent by specialized mail services. In many instances, the delivery of such mail must be documented by recording a U.S. Postal Service return receipt when it arrives back to the sender, a task which is also time-consuming and has great potential for error when all the identifying information from each return receipt card must be recorded or entered by hand.
There has not previously been available a mailer assembly that solves these problems. More particularly, there has not previously been available a mailer assembly that solves these problems with the efficiency of manufacture, ease of use, and utility in practice of the present invention.